The Dark Butterfly
by inuandkimandkags
Summary: Miyashio was just the curious cousin of Kagome who unintentionally fell down the well and meets all of Kagome's secret friends and the secret double life she was living. Not only that but she finds herself in dire situations and a new sense of adventure.


**A/N: After a grueling abandonment on my previous works which I think in my opinion, were not so well written and totally boring (exempting My One and Only), I've decided to post a new one up going over my mistakes to not repeat the previous tragedies. Sorry for those who enjoyed my stories, I was planning since last year to continue but I've completely lost all inspiration. This new one was bothering me all day, so here it is. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I so owned Inuyasha, do you think I'll be sitting here typing?**

"So, I'm really going to Japan this summer?"

Yep, that was me. Umi Miyashio. Your average sixteen year old parading around in her poster filled room full of American singers, in pajamas, singing a horrible tune. Shoulder short black hair with sideway bangs and adorable blue eyes. Heard she was cute. She had a dad who was totally the 'Boss Man', (which I of course totally exaggerated) but was really a softie on the inside.

The Boss Man leaned on my door frame taking a more serious face than I when he explained stuff to me. "Yes, but remember Miyashio when you get there I don't want you causing trouble for the Higurashi's." Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm going to visit my little cousins Kagome and Souta and Aunt Kira and of course superstitious Gramps. It's been long since I last heard from them. I bet they're as happy to see me as I am! I never leave without someone smiling with joy. "Of course dad, don't worry!"

As I hurriedly packed the last of my clothing in the already overstuffed suitcase, I went downstairs to grab a quick snack and maybe catch a nap. Finals were hectic and I couldn't struggle to barely keep my excitement down, which meant sleeping was harder. Also leaving my friends for the summer felt like one of the soaps my mom and I watched. They were so overly dramatic and acting stupid but that's why I loved them. They were a second family for me. I smiled looking at the house phone and took the international call card off the counter.

Punching in the numbers waiting for the dial tone, a small voice answered the other end, _"Hello?" _

It was 1 a.m. here so I knew I wasn't rudely waking them up. "Kagome, it's your cousin Miyashio!" I screamed with excitement.

The other voice perked up with recognition, _"Oh hey, Miya-chan! How are you doing? You're getting ready to come here?" _Love the nickname. Almost everyone calls me that.

"Mhm, I've already finished packing and will take a nap shortly after. How are you guys over there?"

"_Oh you know the getting's good. Actually Souta's been jumping around for another of your amazing kung-fu tricks." _Back when I was 5, my dad wanted me to take a self defense class so I could learn to stand up for myself more often. It was hell during my childhood because our teacher was so harsh, but the more I got into it the more I was better at it. Now if a guy looked at me in the wrong way, I could flip him over like a pancake on a skillet.

"Oh, I've got plenty to show. But let's hope you're up to shopping the entire time while I'm there, because you know I'm going to be bouncing around the shops trying every cute outfit!"

There was a long pause on the other end. Sometimes I hated that. _"Um, sure Miya-chan, we can try if we can."_ If we can? What did she mean?

"Oh you don't wanna go shopping with me?" I tried to hide my disappointment.

"_No, no, no that's not it! It's just a little __**complicated **__over here. It doesn't matter much though. But I'll see you soon once you get here, okay? Bye-bye, Miya-chan!"_

"Bye, Kagome." She hung up. That was weird. Kagome was usually an open minded person who didn't have much to hide. Seemed something big was happening over there, I pondered. I shrugged my shoulders telling myself not to think of it too much, maybe it was really nothing. Munching the last of my breakfast, I settled down over on the living room couch catching my forty winks.

"Miyashio, what time is it?"

"Ten past four, dad."

We were stuck in this unbearable line of passengers and the airport security for the suitcases AND to check passports. Seriously, who would've thought this many people would be here this early? They were barely moving. I groaned sitting on the floor and pulled out a journal which I thought will help to remind me of my wondrous adventures in Japan and back.

**Journal Entry # 1**

**No, I won't start with the traditional, Dear Diary… I'll get right down to business. I'm still tired. Waiting at the airport sucks; probably we're gonna have a delayed flight. Heh, heh. There isn't much to talk about though. My best guy friend Jason gave me a charm bracelet before I left though. It's so cute. It's a small oval wavy shaped faux gold band embedded with little hanging trinkets that were crystal. I gave him a big kiss on the cheek that day and he's still blushing redder than a rose. **

**Anna, my other best friend, gave me some homemade cooking tips on traditional Japanese food. I'm not much of a big cook myself. I'm more klutzy in the kitchen than out. But I took the tips anyway thinking maybe Aunt Kira would help me cook it. Jordan was persistent on me emailing her everyday about my adventures or she'll have me in a whip down if I didn't tell her my chamber of secrets. I rolled my eyes assuring her I will, before getting a death hug of her long goodbyes. Love her, though. Love all my friends really. **

**Ah, the line seemed to be moving again and finally a little bit faster. I do hope I get to do all the wonderful stuff in Japan. Kagome was acting weird again. I called her up again the next morning we were leaving, she murmuring about something with jewel shards then quickly covered it up about the new karaoke bar that opened. It was then I heard a guy in the background harshly calling for her that they had to go somewhere, she saying her goodbyes and quickly hanging up. She didn't sound frantic, so I assumed she wasn't being bullied. **

**There was no other reason. This was solid proof! Mwah, haha, ha! I cracked a wicked grin. Well, well, well little Kagome-y had herself a little boyfriend! I knew she'd manned up one day and catch a fish out of the sea. She was always the little reticent one. I was once that little girl in the spotlight. Well, I don't have a boyfriend really. :(. Recently I did. But you know the usual stuff make-up, break-up, and the fights. Besides he wasn't my type. (What did I see in him anyway?) But I know I've definitely broken out of my shell. **

**Arrgh! Well all that doesn't matter. We finally entered the tunnel after the longest wait in the world! Luckily the plane was delayed and they had me enter once it had come. I thought we were late. The Boss Man a.k.a. Big Teddy Bear softie, gave me a comforting hug and rubbed my back a couple times before pulling back to land me a kiss on the head. I gave him a peck on the cheek and tearfully gave him another goodbye hug, barely getting my words through as I told him, "Goodbye, Daddy. See you in August. L-love you." Yep you caught me. I'm too emotional. Aren't I a good actor?**

"**Alright Miyashio, be good while you're there. Love you too." **

**As I took a look out the window of the plane to the giant windows of the airport, I could see T.B.M. waving at me with that serious look on his face. I snorted a laugh whenever he made that face. It always meant to me he was there to save me from my troubles and at the same time start trouble. Secretly inside, I think he was a little drama queen, only because he was the ruler of the house. I gave him a short wave. After everyone had settled down, wrestling the overhead with their opponents, suitcases, the captain came on the speakers.**

"**Looks like there's a clear day out here folks. The temperature's 58 degrees and we should arrive in Tokyo in 10 hours. Thank you for choosing Los Angeles International Airport."**

**End of Journal Entry #1**

Sighing, I fell asleep.


End file.
